


Hate Me

by memoriadeleri



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Texting, Unsent Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriadeleri/pseuds/memoriadeleri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsent text messages after the break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Me

[Unsent Text Message to: Steve Rogers] It’s been 3 months, Cap. Are you happy?  
[Unsent Text Message to: Steve Rogers] Pepper is worried. She says I need to move on. What does she know?  
[Unsent Text Message to: Steve Rogers] If I asked you, would you ever come back?  
[Unsent Text Message to: Steve Rogers] You must have left an entire wardrobe here, Rogers.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Steve Rogers] You were the only person who ever believed in me. Your religion was complicated, wasn’t it, Rogers? A belief in a god who loved man, and a man who thought himself a god.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Steve Rogers] Don’t hate me for this.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Steve Rogers] Merry Christmas, Cap. I hope you like your present.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Steve Rogers] Happy Birthday, Cap.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Steve Rogers] The coffee is better at the cafe down the block from you. In fact, come home and you can have all the coffee you want.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Steve Rogers] I’m doing this for you. I hope you’re happy.

-

[Unsent Text Message to: Tony Stark] Call me when you’re ready for the help you need.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Tony Stark] I can’t even turn on the news anymore. Are you alright?  
[Unsent Text Message to: Tony Stark] If I came back, would it be different?  
[Unsent Text Message to: Tony Stark] Happy Birthday, Tony. Don’t get too drunk.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Tony Stark] How long has it been? How is Dummy? I haven’t seen you on the news lately. My doorman said that you were overseas.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Tony Stark] Merry Christmas, Tony. The present was unnecessary. I don’t even have a dog. Maybe I should get one.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Tony Stark] His name is Barnes. A Golden Retriever. Cliche, isn’t it?  
[Unsent Text Message to: Tony Stark] The fireworks look fantastic. Thank you.  
[Unsent Text Message to: Tony Stark] I saw you on the street today. I would recognize that reckless driving of an overly expensive car anywhere. Did you notice me?

-

[Text Message to: Tony Stark] Hey, Tony.  
[Text Message to: Steve Rogers] Stubborn as ever. It’s over been a year, you know. Actually, 14 months and 12 days, but who’s counting? You got stuck in some ice again?  
[Text Message to: Tony Stark] You don’t have to do that.  
[Text Message to: Steve Rogers] Who’s doing anything, Star-Spangled Man? Here I thought you were going to ignore me for the rest of my natural-born life.  
[Text Message to: Tony Stark] I’m serious. Are you okay?  
[Text Message to: Steve Rogers] I’ll take that as an invitation to see you. I’ll be over in ten. Order something.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Hate Me by Blue October
> 
> i actually really love this idea and i think i might write it out as a fluff-fledged fic. let me know if this is something you would be interested in!!


End file.
